


Gentlemen Prefer Pink

by GlitterCake20



Series: P I N K [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Pink Shibari Ropes because why not, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Steve loves Bucky too, Steve loves pink things, Super Soldier Sex, The Bright Pink Dildo, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex, cheeky Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Steve considers him for a moment.“Beg for it.”Bucky makes a terribly helpless sound, “Steve! Fucksake! Steve, please??”He grins, stares down at Bucky’s mouth as he says the words. He’s probably a dick for getting off on it, “Nicely.”





	Gentlemen Prefer Pink

When Steve walks into their bedroom Bucky is busy straightening out the bright pink Shibari ropes he’d gotten himself for his birthday. Steve hums pleased and curious and walks up to him, content with this being how they spend the evening. The lumo pink cord always looks so good against Bucky’s tanned skin.

 

He’s still wearing his stealth suit, has the top rolled down to his hips though, leaving his chest bare, but Bucky’s naked and fresh out the shower. Some water droplets still linger on his shoulders, dripping from his long hair and when Steve stops behind him where he’s busy unfolding the ropes, he kisses the rounding of his metal shoulder.

 

Bucky shivers at the touch of warm lips on his shower-cool skin and turns his face to Steve, “Hey doll.” He says with that low, deep voice that hits Steve right in the dick.

 

“Hey Buck,” since his cock is already interested after seeing the pink ropes coiled up on their bed, Steve rolls his hips against Bucky’s naked ass and grips his waist just a little tighter, mouth still on Bucky’s shoulders “Let’s get you ready.”

 

“Well…” Bucky says and pushes his ass back into Steve, “Took care of that before you came home.”

 

Steve leans back and gets a proper view of Bucky’s ass and his perfect, bubble-round cheeks are still shiny and slick with lube from his endeavour. “Oh fuck. You did, huh?”

 

Bucky hums and bends forward to let Steve see, drags his hand down his crack slowly. He knows how much Steve loves it when he touches himself. “Spent a good half an hour with my fingers up my ass without coming, feels like I’m gonna blow any second now.”

 

“Good. Keep it that way,” he leans in close, nips Bucky’s earlobe between his teeth and lets his hands slide down over Bucky’s hole, tapping his fingers against it. “It’s my job to make you come, anyway.” he whispers into Bucky’s ear and smiles at the sound he makes in the back of his throat.

 

“All talk, doll. Come on.” Bucky says and turns around so he’s facing Steve, leans up to give him the filthiest of kisses, all soft lips and skilled tongue and Steve thinks no one in this world kisses like Bucky when he’s about to get fucked.

 

He kisses back with equal ferocity and the whole show almost ends right there when he feels how hard Bucky’s cock is against his own, rubs them together for a few seconds until he feels himself leak inside the suit.

 

But it’s early, the moon’s barely out and they’ve got many hours on this quiet Friday night to fill, so Steve pulls Bucky’s hair back, and with his mouth against the length of Bucky’s throat, says, “On your knees, sweetheart.”

 

All the ropes are now untangled, and when Bucky drops to his knees without dissent, he blinks up at Steve with those derailing blue-grey eyes and offers the ropes for him to take.

 

Steve’s cock throbs at his keen compliance, at his pretty face, his fortified, combat-ready body which he will now hold pliant and vulnerable for Steve’s pleasure.

 

It takes forever to do up the ropes because Steve is careful and diligent and watches Bucky like a hawk, but during this process Bucky always goes quiet, told Steve he likes the feel of Steve tightening the knots, loves it when he yanks on them. Said he feels secure and grounded then.

 

So, it has become quite intimate: Steve gets on his knees too, starts by winding the rope around Bucky’s chest, four long loops—two below his pecs, two above—that he secures behind Bucky’s back. Each time he ties a knot, he gives Bucky a soft, soft kiss.

 

The next loops go around his shoulders, and Steve winds it through the knot at the back, kisses the corner of Bucky’s mouth and is rewarded with a happy, quiet grunt when he pulls it tight.

 

Next, he brings both the metal and flesh hands up behind Bucky’s back. For this he moves to kneel behind Bucky, presses his lips to Bucky’s wrists before he folds his arms and slips the pink rope around each one, then ties them together. He pulls on it, one time hard, to make sure there’s no leverage to give.

 

Bucky drops his head and his long dark hair falls forward, “Stevie,” he says, and he sounds rough and lazy and so pleased that Steve does it again. Once more Bucky revels in the feel, hisses, “ _Fuck.”_ and Steve can hear him smiling. He smiles too. Nothing makes him happier than a happy Bucky.

 

Once his arms are bound tight Steve sits him up on a chair and sweeps his hands up Bucky’s thick, bulging thighs. This is his favorite part, tying down these murderous thighs that could probably drop kick him into yet another century. But for Steve, and his hands, Bucky’s lets his legs drop open obediently, the way he knows Steve wants to see him, vulnerable and open. Just for him.

 

“So good, sweetheart,” Steve hums appreciatively and winds the rope around the top of Bucky’s left thigh three times and then ties it to the chair’s leg. He pulls that especially tight and places his wet mouth on the inside of Bucky’s thigh and sucks gently, feels the muscles twitch against his lips.

 

When he looks up Bucky’s mouth is slack with delight, his head tipped back.

 

Steve repeats the action with the right thigh, circles his ankles with the rope too, and when he’s done, he brings the ropes together behind the chair and pulls it up high to knot it around the backrest so that Bucky’s legs bend at the knees, splayed wide open on either side of the seat.

 

“Christ, Buck, you are something else like this.” He says and shakes his head in disbelief, not that it’s the first time he’s ever seen Bucky this way—his cock all hard and red between his legs, jutting around for attention every time Steve opens his mouth—but it’s like he gets even hotter each time. Or Steve’s just a besotted fool for this guy. Probably, it’s both.

 

Bucky grins, whips his head sideways to get the hair out of his face, giving Steve a clear view of his sharp, clean-shaven jaw. “You gonna stand there starin’ at me all night or what, doll?”

 

He snorts, “Bitch I might.”

 

Bucky laughs too, it’s inexplicably beautiful and Steve’s heart grows about four sizes in his chest.

 

Of course he rewards Bucky with a kiss again but this time it’s hungrier, it’s rougher and dirty. This time Bucky can’t slip his arms around Steve’s waist and squeeze, can’t feel him up or grind against him, all he can do is open his mouth and let Steve in. He seems pretty fucking content with that judging by his faint little whimpers.

 

“Got this thing on Amazon last week.” Steve says and pulls out a long rectangular box from his bedside drawer.

 

“Oh Jesus Stevie,” Bucky squirms in the chair, “What the fuck is that?”

 

“Well,” says Steve and gives Bucky a devilish look, “We’re about to find out.” He grins, satisfied when Bucky’s cock gives a curious, perhaps excited, little twitch.

 

Steve swings his desk chair over, spins it around to face Bucky and sits down, his own spread legs between Bucky’s. Bucky watches him as he pulls out a bubblegum-pink dildo from the box, and fuck is it _pink_. Steve gives the tip a quick lick and Bucky laughs at him.

 

“You got it just because it’s pink, didn’t you?”

 

“Pink looks so good on you, Buck. Looks good _around_ you, like these,” he tugs on the ropes and it makes Bucky groan and bite his lip, “wanted to see what it’ll look like _in_ you, too.”

 

“Fuck me…” Bucky mumbles, his eyes dilated.

 

“That’s the plan, pal.” Steve murmurs, switching the toy on and it makes a soft whirring sound. He starts off on a medium intensity, leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees and languidly glides it along the length of Bucky’s dick.

 

“Mmmy God….” His head falls back, and he ruts up against the toy as far as the ropes allow.

 

“Repeat that safe word for me.”

 

“Peggy.”

 

Because nothing puts out a fire quite like your guy yelling out your ex’s name while your dick is buried in his ass.

 

“Jesus, Pegs would kill us both if she knew.”

 

Bucky moans filthily just then and smiles something wicked.

 

Steve rolls over the head of his cock and down the other side, all along the base and back up again, spends some time on the bundle of nerves just below the tip while Bucky squirms and a refrain of delectable sounds roll off his tongue.

 

“What were you thinking of, Buck? When you worked yourself open…” Steve’s hand slides down to his own dick and palms it through the material, outlines the hard length for Bucky to see, “Were you thinking of my cock down your throat? So far down you start tearing up, Buck?”

 

Bucky gasps when the dildo vibrates down his shaft again, brushing his balls, “Oh god… Stevie…” his cock gives a violent jerk and blurts out pre-come.

 

Steve swipes it up with his finger and licks it off, Bucky looks awful desperate as he watches the movement, “You want this meat all the way down your throat, hm? Wanna choke on it?”

 

Bucky huffs and tries to grind against the searing vibrations over and around the head of his dick, “Fuck! Yeah, you punk, yeah I do!”

 

Steve makes a pleased rumble and drags the dildo down Bucky’s dick, watches as his head drops back with pleasure, his hips come up and those muscled thighs Steve loves so much strain to get free and trap Steve in a headlock just to get some proper friction.

 

“Doll, please… oh god… please??” Bucky whines.

 

The dildo gets turned to its highest setting and when it next touches Bucky’s cock his body jolts at the sudden change, Steve presses it tight to the base, rolling it upward to touch the head then back down in slow, even strokes, over and over.

 

Bucky shakes where he sits, the ropes around his flesh arm cuts in as he flexes, “I’m gonna come Stevie…. Jesus I’m gonna come!”

 

Steve’s free hand slides up his thigh, over the pink binds and up to Bucky’s neck, where he cups his face and angles his head, so Bucky looks him right in the eye. “So come, sweetheart. Come for me.” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky groans softly, lets Steve work him over a few more strokes before he leans into Steve’s hand, their blue eyes still locked. His ridiculously curved mouth parts as he shoots off, splattering his abs, the dildo and Steve’s hand with come.

 

“Oh, look at you sweetheart,” Steve croons low, his thumb tracing over Bucky’s bottom lip, “Look at how you come for me. God, you’re pretty Buck.”

 

His cheeks go pink and he closes his eyes, breathing fast and shivering all over when Steve takes the toy away. “Goddamn Steve…” Bucky says and before he can finish the sentence Steve kisses his open mouth and licks into it.

 

His dick is uncomfortable and close to aching in his pants from looking at Bucky in this state, he is simply the most breathtaking thing Steve’s ever laid eyes on. Especially like this, so worked up and flushed, Steve wants to break this goddamn chair and fuck him into the rug right this instant.

 

But, he holds out, swipes two fingers through a streak of come of Bucky’s belly and sucks them into his mouth.

 

“Jesus, stop putting everything in your mouth, Rogers,” Bucky says trying to regain composure.

 

Then, Steve lowers those same fingers to Bucky’s mouth, slips them inside and while Bucky’s lips close around them, sucking off his own come, Steve starts pushing his pants down until they’re just below his ass and his dick is free.

 

His other hand fists into Bucky’s hair and pulls his head back, “Open up.” He says, and Bucky does just that. His fingers slide in and out of that warm, wet mouth easily and no matter how far he pushes them down Bucky doesn’t choke or gag or even blink, just lets Steve finger his mouth like a good boy. Steve loves him more than anything else.

 

Bucky hums like he’s trying to say something, but he doesn’t need to. Steve knows what he wants. He slips his fingers out and his height allows him to simply tilt his hips up and slide the tip of his hard dick into Bucky’s waiting mouth.

 

Once the weight of it hits Bucky’s tongue he sighs, his eyes flutter closed, and he gives a welcoming lick at the underside of Steve’s cock, and Steve can’t help but push himself all the way to the back of Bucky’s throat.

 

He’s so close and Bucky takes him down so good—and it’s so fucking warm… so wet and when Bucky swallows he feels it constrict around his cock—he won’t last even five minutes.

 

“Buck…” he moans, sounds frantic even to himself, and when he starts rocking back and forth watching Bucky’s lips give way to his cock, he kind of wishes Bucky could grab his ass and dig his nails in until it bruises.

 

But Bucky’s tied up, bound, can’t move an inch- he knows Bucky can snap these ropes at any second, so the notion that he keeps himself restrained like this for Steve, that he submits willingly, awakes something primal and hungry in Steve and he thrusts into his mouth faster, cupping the back of Bucky’s head for support.

 

Bucky blinks and tears cling to his lashes from the strain, but he looks like he’s floating on cloud nine too, so Steve keeps going. He tells him, “This mouth… So perfect, Jesus, I love you.” And shoves it so deep Bucky’s nose nestles into his pubes.

 

And, when Bucky moans, flexing his muscles against the restraints around them, it vibrates all the way down to Steve’s balls. He pulls out fast making Bucky gasp and swallow and lick his lips before he opens his mouth again. Steve starts jerking himself, his cock tip slaps against Bucky’s shiny, pink lips.

 

“Come on, doll… give it to me,” Bucky says all hoarse and raspy, and he’s just as breathless as Steve and so utterly and insanely hot Steve can’t stand much more.

 

He holds Bucky’s head still and comes against his open mouth, his chin, some on his cheek too, and his tongue darts out to get more of it. So greedy, Steve loves it. Bucky swirls his tongue around the head and Steve realizes he’s licking him clean as he blurts out the last drops of come.

 

It’s all so fucking filthy and indecent, Steve doesn’t even feel the least bit depleted of energy. He’s more riled up if anything.

 

Admiringly, he strokes Bucky’s cheek, smooths his hair back, his big blue eyes unwavering on Steve’s face, “Yeah, sweetheart, just like that, like those ice lollies back in Brooklyn. Always watched you lick up the juice that dripped down your arm.” He smiles at the memory, “I had so many inappropriate boners all summer long.”

 

“God, you get me so fucking hot Rogers, with that mouth. Jesus.” Bucky says and rubs his face against Steve’s dick, closes his eyes and licks again, hums at the taste.

 

“Yeah,” Steve smiles, “Wanna take this to the bed so I can take care of that for you?” he nods down to Bucky’s thick cock already hard again, glistening at the tip.

 

“Fuck. Please?”

 

Steve unties the rope from the chair but leaves Bucky perfectly tied up. He can’t stand with the way his legs are bound but Steve has no qualms about carrying him.

 

Their mouths meet in a chaotic, wild kiss, and Steve slides their hand together behind Bucky’s back while he carries him to their bed.

 

Bucky kisses him hard, nips his bottom lip and pulls it between his teeth. The little shit watches Steve and smiles when Steve squeezes his ass real hard in response.

 

“I’m gonna fuck this cockiness right out of you.” Steve promises and lowers Bucky onto the bed. His dick pulses again looking at him all spread out on their white sheets, wrapped up tight in these pretty pink ropes- his legs open, cock rigid against his stomach, nipples hard and cheeks flushed.

 

He takes the spare piece of rope and makes quick work of tying Bucky’s ankles together, his legs now forming a perfect triangle. Steve strips down, lets the suit drop to the ground.

 

“Christ doll, I can see you naked a hundred times a day… it’ll never get old. Even when you were smaller. Knocked my breath right out.”  Bucky cranes his neck sideways to get a proper view.

 

Steve shakes his head and smiles, “Buck. Come on.” he crawls up on the bed, leans down to give Bucky a quick kiss and flips him over on his stomach when he sits back up. He’s always been weird with compliments, never really got used to people looking at him the way Bucky just did, _especially_ Bucky who is a work of art himself.

 

Bucky lands face down with a soft thump on the mattress his face gleaming happy, “Ah Stevie!” he yelps out, “Couldn’t do that when you were smaller for sure.”

 

“Yeah, we didn’t have these toys back then either.” he says and switches the pink dildo on again, this time to a setting that pulses every two or so seconds. He tests it in his hand while slicking Bucky’s ass up some more.

 

“Oh god Steve… Yes…” Bucky mumbles into the sheets, arching his back in anticipation.

 

“Put your legs together for me.”

 

Bucky obliges and shuffles around to press his knees together, his ass now up in the air and Steve can see his hole is nice and loose from his earlier alone time.

 

He lets the dildo slide between his cheeks into the slickness and over Bucky’s hole, and since he’s open already, Steve dips the head of the toy inside and it breaches the rim of muscle.

 

“Oh, Jesus-vibrating-Christ….” Bucky shimmies his hips toward but also away from the vibration, Steve slips it in deeper, halfway, and Bucky groans.

 

“You have no idea how pretty this thing looks in your tight little ass, sweetheart.” Steve drags it out again and pushes back in, “Can you take it for me Buck? Can you take all of this?”

 

“God, yeah Steve… fuck!”

 

“Because I can sit here all night watching you like this, watching this stretch you open, watch that pretty mouth beg for it.”

 

“Ah, fuck,” Bucky groans, fucking back on it. “You’re not gonna let me come again are you, you punk??”

 

“Hm,” Steve smiles and twists the vibrator around in Bucky’s ass, “Not ‘till I say so.”  

 

“You prick. I love you.”

 

Steve smiles proper wide when he sets the vibrator to its max pulsing intensity. With each languid vibrating whir it gives, Steve thrusts it inside Bucky, sometimes twisting the pink silicone around, sometimes angling it up. On those particular thrusts Bucky arches his back, whimpering pitifully.

 

Absently, while watching this pink thing sink in and out of his boyfriend’s ass, Steve swirls his finger around the leaking head of his cock, gathers a stringy mess of pre-come that has collected there, and brings it to Bucky’s whining mouth.

 

“Doll…” Bucky rasps out and sucks Steve’s finger into his mouth, humming pleased at the taste, “Fucking dirty little shit, Rogers. What’re you gonna do? Feed me every fuckin’ drop??”

 

Steve thrust the dildo in hard, “You complaining?”

 

“Ah! Holy—No!” his back does that perfect arch again, and his knees tries to push apart, “Again. Do that again!”

 

Steve laughs and shifts closer, grabs Bucky’s left cheeks and pulls it open, his index finger slips inside too while he does what Bucky asked and it makes him cry out, cursing inaudible things into the duvet cover. “Hm? What was that?”

 

Bucky mutters something that sounds like faster, but it could also be ‘fuck you’. Steve goes faster anyway.

 

And it seems it was the right choice, Bucky’s fists curl into tight balls where his arms are still bound in pink behind his back and the muffled, lewd noises escaping him is enough to have all Steve’s blood rush to his cock.

 

He pulls the dildo out, keeps his finger there and stretches Bucky open. His free hand slicks up his cock, because fuck he can’t stand not being in that tight heat anymore, his dick’s leaking, it’s aching, and Bucky is a force too powerful to resist.

 

Steve fits his legs on either side of Bucky’s, folds his hand around Bucky’s hip and sinks into him in one sweet, blissful, motion that makes him groan a long and shivering “Oh godddd.”

 

He bottoms out and starts rocking, “Jesus Buck, this ass… Jesus fuck…” he pulls all the way out and slams back hard, probably hits Bucky’s prostate because he jerks and moans and pushes back. So, Steve does it again and again, the flush of it consuming him, the tightness, the heat and wetness, Bucky moaning with wild abandon.

 

Steve wants more, wants to be closer. He loosens the rope around Bucky’s ankles, nudges his knees apart and uses Bucky’s spread thighs to tug him onto his dick, harder and deeper from this angle.

 

Bucky sighs at the release then whimpers when Steve hits his sweet spot again and drags back just to thrusts in over and over. “Steve! I’m gonna come… God, fuck I’m gonna come!”

 

“No, you ain’t.” he breathes out, “Not like this. I wanna see your face when you blow. So that big dick of yours can just wait.”

 

Bucky pushes back, “Oh fuck… Steve, harder, go harder!!”

 

Steve hits home firmly, and reaches for the ropes around Bucky’s back, yanks him up flush with his chest, starts slamming his hips up and pulling Bucky onto him with frantic and quick movements until he feels his gut churn hot inside.

 

“Oh, my… ah fuck yes!” screams Bucky, and his body tenses and jolts with the power behind Steve’s thrust.

 

Just then he bites into Bucky’s right shoulder, listens to him cry out, and Steve comes with a rough groan, moaning into Bucky’s neck.

 

His hands grab for Steve behind his back, so Steve tangles their fingers together. “Jesus sweetheart… you’re so good for me, the best.” he breathes shakily as he empties himself into Bucky, hips slowly jerking to a halt.

 

“Just for you, Stevie. Only you dollface.” Bucky says sweetly, breathless, and turns his head to kiss Steve’s cheek.

 

“My good guy.” Steve murmurs against his skin and starts rolling his hips again. This time he reaches around and slips a fist over Bucky’s neglected cock. “So wet for me, leaking for my cock, Buck… so needy.”

 

“Steve…” Bucky whines, jutting his hips into Steve’s loose fist for friction, for a way to get off. Steve knows he’s teased desperate by now, but he’s not done. “Please… I need to come.”

 

He rolls his hips faster into Bucky again and it makes a delicious wet sound all slicked up with come inside; he sets a brutal pace right off the bat and makes Bucky drop his head and moan, fucking back for more. “Just a little longer… do that some more baby, fuck back on my dick.”

 

Steve angles Bucky forward, keeping him upright by the ropes. With his other hand he holds his dick stiff at the base and watches as Bucky starts rolling back onto him. Steve’s never seen anything more mesmerising, never seen someone move the way Bucky’s moving his hips right now.

 

“Like this, doll?” says Bucky working his ass back in a circle, with a grin on his face, because he knows that’s exactly what Steve’s looking for.

 

“Jeeeesus, Bucky… what the— _oh my God—”_ his dick slides in and out of Bucky faster and faster and fuck refractory periods he’s about to shoot another load into this magical ass.

 

Steve moves again, slipping his hand around Bucky’s waist to keep him close so he can suck on his neck while he fucks him. He goes faster and faster until he outdoes Bucky from this angle and Bucky loses pace.

 

Their skin makes obscene, dirty sounds the way Steve’s hips slap against his ass. They’re both damp with sweat now, and Bucky smells so good like this, sweat and sex and want. Steve in his unrelenting, brutal rhythm, sweeps Bucky’s hair from his forehead and kisses his ear. “Gonna turn around for me sweetheart, so I can see this gorgeous face, baby, hm?”

 

Bucky nods quickly, “Please doll. Wanna hold you.”

 

Steve pulls out of him and a wet, squelching sound follows, “Oh, look at you dripping for me Buck,” he says when his come slips from Bucky’s ass and dribbles down the inside of his thigh. “So full of me…”

 

Bucky makes a low, feeble sound at the loss of Steve’s stiff dick in him, “Not as full as I can be Stevie, I can take much more than that.”

 

Steve’s stomach flips and his heart fills with adoration, “There is a bottomless super serum sack where that came from Buck, fear not.”

 

Bucky snorts and shakes his head.

 

Steve loosens the pink knots around Bucky’s arms and they drop free.

 

He rubs at his wrists tentatively. Steve leaves the ones around his tits and shoulders and thighs in place, but he’s not bound anymore, because he looks insanely hot with them still on and it gets Steve’s blood going.

 

Bucky follows him off the bed, shakes his limbs out a little to get the nerve endings ignited again and gives Steve a hellish look, stalking toward him with predatory eagerness. Steve meets him halfway and grabs Bucky’s waist, driving him back against the wall before Bucky gets the upper hand. If he does, Steve will get power bottomed well into the next day with no signs of reprieve. Not that that’s a horrible way to spend 12 hours.

 

Instead, he hikes Bucky’s legs up, swings them around his middle and lines his dick up with his hole again. Bucky grabs hold of his shoulders, shoves himself down on Steve’s cock, “Fuck me Stevie… make me come, let me show you how hot you got me.”

 

Steve braces himself on the wall with one hand, starts snapping his hips up and presses Bucky’s chest to his, their faces inches apart. He gives Bucky a stern look, “Only when I say so.”

 

Bucky whines and groans and squirms around, locking his calves behind Steve’s back, he bites his lips when Steve’s hips shove up into him. Bucky curls his fingers into Steve’s hair and pulls, “Fuck! Steve, harder come on!”

 

Steve obeys and rocks up fast and hard, again and again until Bucky’s body jolts up and down with it, until he’s smiling stupidly back at Steve. He goes harder still, chasing his own fun, fucking after that deep-seated heat.

 

Kissing Bucky helps him find the spot quicker, he feels it uncoil low in his belly, making his thighs burn as it gets ready to blow. Bucky’s tongue is demanding in his mouth, begging, urgent.

 

“Oh... god… Steve…”

 

“Hard enough— _Oh Jesus_ —for you Buck?” It’s certainly hard enough for him.

 

Bucky cries out, his cock slapping uselessly between their bodies, making Steve’s abs sticky with the way he leaks, “Yes! Fuck Steve!” his one hand comes down to his cock, and he strokes himself in time with Steve’s thrusts.

 

“What’re you doing, huh? If you come I’m gonna fuck you right through it, I ain’t stoppin’ now.” Steve tells him, then kisses him sloppily.

 

Bucky breaks away to breathe, “Steve… Christ I wanna come... Stevie…” he jerks his cock faster, squeezes himself tight, uncoordinated and desperate.

 

Steve considers him for a moment.

 

“Beg for it.”

 

Bucky makes a terribly helpless sound, “Steve! Fucksake! Steve, _please??_ ”

 

He grins, stares down at Bucky’s mouth as he says the words. He’s probably a dick for getting off on it, “Nicely.”

 

Another whimper that is awfully close to a sob escapes Bucky, “Please… F-fuck please let me come! Let me come, please Stevie??”

 

“That’s it, baby. That’s it. Come for me, Buck.” Steve shoves in deep, hips slapping hard against Bucky’s ass, and when he’s on the verge too he says, “Now.”

 

Bucky practically dissolves in his hold, all those tight muscles liquify and he sighs deep and relieved, glances tiredly down at his cock as it spurts out plentiful over him and Steve. “Christ...” he moans and closes his eyes while Steve spurts into him for a second time. He doesn't even attempt to hold onto Steve anymore he's so out of it.

 

But Steve’s got him, Steve’s always got him.

 

When he finally lowers Bucky back down on the bed, he’s boneless and weightless and quiet.

 

Steve gets a warm cloth from the bathroom, wipes down Bucky’s abs, his legs and his chest.

 

Steve carefully takes Bucky's hands in his own and kisses every knuckle while Bucky watches him with lazy, droopy eyes and a tender smile on his lips.

 

Steve eases off the remaining pink ropes, and he kisses the red marks they’ve left behind on Bucky’s skin. He presses his lips to the groves that circle Bucky’s thighs on either side; he licks over it and blows softly just in case it burns.

 

Bucky squirms at the soft touches and his legs twitch with over sensitivity. “Sorry,” whispers Steve and moves to the next thigh, diligently soothing the abused skin. When Bucky squirms again it forces come to blurt from his ass. Steve gasps at the sight, kisses the soft flesh on the inside of Bucky’s thigh while scooping it up and carefully pushing it back in, but it’s kind of futile since more drips out.

 

“Hmm…” is all Bucky manages, and by the time Steve has laved every inch of marred skin with his mouth, Bucky is asleep. Naked and wondrously beautiful.

 

He gets up and pulls out a pair of incredibly soft, pink pyjama shorts that he may or may not have borrowed indefinitely from Natasha. So yeah, he might have a slight obsession with the color pink.

 

Can’t blame him though- with a mouth as curvy and pink as Bucky’s, what else is he supposed to do?

 

As he crawls up beside Buck’s bare and peacefully sleeping frame and drapes himself over Bucky’s chest, he snuggles up close and kisses his sleep-parted lips.

 

Bucky will love the sight of Steve in these shorts when he wakes up in the morning, Steve thinks, hopefully enough for that ride to Power Bottom Town that he’d contemplated earlier.

 


End file.
